Tree Of Life Preclude A Rogues Journey
by TempestOasis
Summary: Seikatsu. The word alone made the bravest of men cringe. For it was after that war with the Seikatsu that the land was divided and hazards grew stronger and in numbers. But there are a few who kill these beast. They are Rogues. This is ones journey.
1. DISCLAIMER

**DISCLAIMER! PLEASE READ!**

** This story is completely fiction. Any and all similarities to names are completely coincidental!**

**EX- **_**Then Bob gets hit by a bus.**_

**If your name is Bob don't freak for it is not true and is only a coincidence for the purpose of this example.**

**All of the characters, settings, and names etc are of my own creation. (I just pretty much made up random names)**

**EXCEPT FOR THE FOLLOWING**

**Scrapped Princess-**

**Pacifica**

**Raquel**

**Shannon**

**Leo**

**Winia**

**Harvest Moon-**

**The farming town**

**Vaughn**

**Mirabelle**

**Julia**

**Elliot**

**Natalie**

**Taro**

**Felicia**

**Denny**

**Mark**

**Lanna**

**Sabrina**

**Regis**

**Will**

**Lilly**

**Harvest Goddess**

**Gannon**

**Eliza**

**Chen**

**Charlie**

**Shea**

**THANK YOU! And if you have any comments, questions, suggestions, etc. then please let me know. I would love to hear them! Thanks again!**


	2. Chapter 1 Forged Bonds

Tree Of Life

A Rogue's Journey

生

活

の

木

Chapter 1 Forged Bonds

"That'll be 500 dvens" said the clerk as I handed over the currency in exchange for the sack that contained the various ores. "Thank you" I said while walking away from the stand and merging back onto the main road. _This town is so peaceful even though they have next to nothing. What a nice place, the ores weren't even that expensive; I guess word has traveled of my latest encounter with the hazard up in the plains. _I continued to walk and think about the past events of yesterday. I had previously heard news of a hazard up in the mountains terrorizing the miners from this colony. It was quite weak, but judging by its size I assume it wasn't fully matured yet. I kept up my faster than the average person walking pace, my black hood swaying with the breeze carrying loose strands of long brown hair with it. My gender was not very distinguishable with my attire, which there is purpose behind this. There are few of my profession, and it is almost unheard of for a woman to be one. _Sign, so now I go walking around the countryside as a he/she rogue. If only the capital could see me now!_ I chuckled to myself at the thought. That one of the few they were willing to hire in order to help "keep the peace" was actually female. I kept walking and smiling, until I noticed that it suddenly turned quite dark. _"_Huh?" I asked as I turned my head to the side, staring at the large hazard in front of me. _Swoosh_

KWACK! The creature whipped me with its tentacle, but unfortunately for it I was much stronger than I appeared since I blocked it with my blade, partially unsheathed. The frown on my face twisted into a smug grin as I rebounded the attack sending the creature back a few feet, stumbling to catch itself. By that time a crowd had gathered, at a safe distance, and I decided I might as well give the good people of Zonaba a show.

_Whistle~~~~~~~~_

Once the monster had regained its balance it directed its attention towards me as I began to whistle out an old folk tone while practically skipping through the colony out into a larger clearing. Once I reached the area I was looking for I spun on my heels, ending on the last note as I struck the head of it, only a few inches from my own. I took a step back before withdrawing my sword, as it fell upon the ground, blood staining the dirt. A pool of the red fluid had begun to flow from the carcass as I made my way back towards the colony but not before taking the monsters Onrinlu. I had a few digger ones already. It was about to become a bloody mess if I had not retrieved it when I did, that was another reason why I did not fight in a colony. The blood would make a mess; even if the body did disappear once the Onrinlu was removed it still left remains of what was no longer a part of its being. I noticed the sun setting as I begun to move towards the inn. I stuffed the Onrinlu onto my full sack with the others; an almost inaudible click was heard as it filed into place the large pouch.

The next morning I had awoken early in the middle of the day. I always slept for a long time; even though my body was quick to recover I enjoyed just being able to rest. As I rolled over and glanced out of the medium sized window, located on the wall that the small bed was against, I began to just watch the people. Observing them fascinated me. Seeing them carry on with normal, average, everyday activities. I smiled to myself as I watched a child's face brighten as her parents had bought her a new doll, and how her parents were delighted that their girl was so happy. I turned onto my back, staring at the ceiling fan. _Where to next? _I asked myself. I pulled out my map, marked with sighted hazards. I stuck the pen in the corner of my mouth as I tapped the map while outlining my progress. _So I've eliminated the one marked here by the river, which also attracted what I assume to have been the mother, that one was not on here, then there is another one up in the mountains. _"Alrighty" I said to myself as I sat up and headed towards the shower, "I suppose the mountains it is then."

After I left the small bathroom, now dripping, I put on my black undershirt and shorts, armor, my cloak, pulled my long waist down hair into a medium height pony and finally the plain band with the metal guard on it upon my forehead, tying it securely. With my packed bags beside me, I walked gingerly down the old, wooden staircase, to the front desk, and proceeded to sign out. Once I had paid the Inn keeper, I thanked them, and then went out to the stable to rent a horse. This town allowed visitors to rent out animals for use of transportation to and from the mountains. It is such a commonly visited place do to the mining, that the service makes quite a profit from it. I saddled up, my one small bag that acted as my suit case in the side of the horse, then began to ride off towards the tall, looming rock.

As I rode I gazed out at the surroundings, taking in the serenity of it. The sun gently falling down, the moon raising its proud head for the world to see, the warmth turning to cold, the light into darkness outlining the mountains that were now very close. I dropped off my horse at the check-in, then headed towards the path that the hazard was said to lurk. The man at the counter saw me then held out his hand and said "Wait! Sir! That path is off limits do to the ha-" "Hazard, yes I know" I said in my deep and very off imitation of a man voice, "Fear not for that is the reason of my arrival" then he relaxed a little as I strode up the path towards the dark clouds hovering around the massif, my bag on my back, climbing towards the supposed hazard. After an hour or so, the sun was still falling, almost slipping away when the slits of light eased its way straight into my vision right when I was in the middle of a step. My eyes narrowed as I tried to see through the beams of sun obscuring my view when fell it hit me. A giant rock, or a small bolder, that came crashing onto my head. I still stood as the rocks full impact hit me, and as it shattered underneath my strength. "_OK I am so not going to pass out_" I said to myself as I toke another step forward still a dazed from the injury. Then I fell. Straight off the cliff. I was not knocked out, well not fully, I could still hear but I could not speak neigh move or see.

"_What's this…. A person? What is he doing all out here? Wait, it's a woman? And she's injured!"_

I awoke to the smell of pinecones and smoke. Sitting up, I saw the fireplace, a saddle above the hearth, a few chairs, a couch with a handmade blanket slung over the back of it, a small kitchen, and a narrow hallway with 3 more doors, the walls adorned with portraits of animals. "So you're awake?" I turned my attention to the deep voice, my gaze meeting that of a tall, muscular man, with medium silver hair, that partially covered one of his purple eyes that were further obscured by the cowboy hat that sat upon his head. "Where am I" I asked "And who are you?" "You are at my house, and the names Vaughn." He replied shifting his gaze away from me, as a tint of pink crept along his face. "Huh? What's wron-" I began to ask as I noticed that I was completely naked and the blanket that had been shielding my stark body was falling to the point of almost revealing my torso to the stranger. "AH!" I screamed as I pulled the blanket up, now blushing myself, my face soon turning to a deep red. "PERVERT!" I screamed shutting my eyes, then pointing at the man. "Pervert. Pervert. , Pervert! PERVERT!" I continued my voice continuingly getting louder. "WHAT?" he said now facing me, his face still red, "I found you in the river bleeding, your clothes were soaked and if I had left them on then you could've caught a cold, or frostbite. I managed to take them off with my eyes closed, but putting them back on is a completely different story." He said while the pink faded into a light red and he walked into the main room, adjacent to the one I was currently in, and returned carrying my clothes. "Here" he said handing them to me. "Oh. Thank you." I said while changing as he turned around. Once I was finished I faced him, then dropping to all fours I began, "I am incredibly sorry for the way I reacted and for being such a burden. As well as for any inconvenience I may have been or cause you. I am deeply in your debt for saving me." I finished and stood now looking at the confused and speechless man before me. "Umm, that really isn't necessary; I couldn't have just left you to die." he said while scratching the back of his neck. I replied "Still I am thankful for your assistance and I shall make it up to you in time." He then said "Its fine, but I do have to ask, what were you doing up in the mountains? That path that the river is by hasn't been used in years, and judging by the force if the impact due to the height I'm guessing that is where you were right?" "Yes it is. And as to what I was doing. Hiking through the mountains exploring." I said now sitting back onto the bed crossing my legs. He leaned against the wall then asked "Why on earth would you be doing that with the hazard around?" So I answered, "I'm a photographer." That startled him enough to the point of almost tipping over from his stance against the wall. "Photographer my ass. I found quite a few weapons on you" "Correct, for protection." I replied with a straight face. He reacted differently than I had anticipated which was by the slight grin that came to his face as he pulled down his hat over his face. "Never thought I'd see the day a woman, out on her own, deliberately going after danger. Oh and just to let you know currently you are out in the outskirts of this island, since I am the rancher for this farming community." He said "A rancher? So this is the fabled farming community in the mountains? I've heard stories but some were so unreal that I believed it to be a myth." I replied "Nope, we exist all right, just look out that window" he said while motioning his head in the direction of the panel of glass on the far wall. I walked over to it then looked out the window. I saw rows and rows of all kinds of plants harbored in an area high up in the mountains, surrounded by rock and all sides. I saw the sun shining brightly in the sky. "Amazing." I said, then noticed the sun and asked "Uh, how long have I been out exactly?" "4 days" he said then continued "You only ate rarely so you are probably hungry right?" I said "Oh no, I'm fine thank you though" as I began to feel very weak and sitting back down on the bed. Then my stomach let out a very loud and distinctive growl. My face turned pale at the man catching me in a lie. "If you're hungry just say so. But if it's my cooking your worried about then I could go pick something up-" he began heading for the front door. "Oh it isn't that." I said. He faced me then said "Then what is it?" I replied, turning my head away from him, "I did not wish to impose on you further." "Huh?" he said then responded with a smile forming, "That is what you are worried about? You're too polite; now what would you like to eat? How about porridge?" he said as he went into the kitchen, "and if that isn't what you want then just say so" I answered "Porridge would be great please." In about 30 minutes the man returned with a tray holding 2 bowls of porridge, 2 glasses of milk, and bread. He then pulled over the nightstand, clearing it off, and making it into a little mini table. "You should take it easy for a while. You're turning pale." I looked at my faint reflection in the glass and realized I was. "I will, and thank you I said while blowing onto the spoon filled with porridge as I took a sip. We ate in silence, only with a remark made occasionally. The silence was not really awkward, but more peaceful. Not to mention the meal was really good. I decided that it was time for me to be a little friendlier so I asked him the amazingly clever question "Sooo are you like a cowboy?" He dropped his spoon in his bowl. Oh no I've offended him? Why did I say that?I thought while I heard a stifled laugh from the other side of the table. I looked up to see him smiling pulling his hat down. "Yeah, sure, I guess." He said then picked up his spoon and continued eating. Ok so that wasn't a total flop, but it's probably best not to push my luck_. _I picked up my spoon and continued eating. Once we were finished he gathered up the dishes and proceeded to wash them, ignoring my persistent request to leave that to me, since It was the very least I could do. He then replied by saying that I needed my rest and to just lie back down and to leave everything to him. I tried to fight the tiredness but I went into my inevitable slumber….

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

I came to with Vaughn sitting on the bed beside me, his hand on my shoulder, as he told me it was just a bad dream. I was still quite shaken by the nightmare, even though I could not remember at all what any of it was about. I noticed that my fingernails had been digging into his other arm, I removed my hand and immediately apologized but he simply brushed it off and asked if I was ok. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for your concern, but I am very sorry for disturbing you" I reply as he shakes his head and says "Do not worry about that, besides I wasn't sleeping too well either so I'm glad I have someone to talk to now if you are awake and still not tired." I hadn't noticed that I was in the only bed, and Vaughn had been on the couch even though he did not say a word about it. I stayed up for a while longer just talking to him. "So I'm just curious but how old are you? Your hair is silver and all….." I asked hoping that I did not come off as rude. He replied "18 and my hair has just always been like this" I replied by saying that my age was 15. He seemed to not have expected that. We then talked about random things about ourselves. Vaughn was an animal dealer but with the hazard around his animals would often get killed and no one wished to come by to drop more off, not to mention he didn't want any to be put in danger here. At times he came off as harsh; he did apologize at one point saying how he's not really a people person. I just smiled and said that even so I could still tell that he had a good heart. He blushed, with a small smile forming, and once again went to pull down his hat, which he did not have on since he was asleep before this conversation. I laughed at the sight of his face dropping in embarrassment as he realized his hand just met air. All of a sudden I felt extremely tired and I do believe he noticed this, since he said that I should probably get some more sleep. I once again tried to get him to allow me to be less of a burden by him having the bed and me having the couch. He still would not cave, except when I said we could split it. It seemed as though he was about to reject, but then rethought it and joined me. We both feel asleep, my nightmares not returning, not even once.

The next morning I felt better than ever, my injuries were healed. Vaughn had awoken shortly after me and had checked out my injuries, he was amazed at the rate I had recovered. Apparently they were extremely severe, but I had not felt any pain so I left it to his doctoring skills. I learned from the night before that he cared for animals very much, and had some medical knowledge for them, as well as humans. I toke a shower, got dressed in my armor and cloak, then packed my bag while he was outside. I had planned on thanking him then leaving. But then I looked out the window as something caught my eye. The hazard. And Vaughn. My mouth dropped, as well as my bag, and my eyes widened as I saw the large creature making way for him. He hadn't seen it, digging through the ground, but my trained eye knew those marks. I ran outside and screamed as I darted towards him. Vaughn turned around and waved smiling a bit and pulling down his hat. _What the hell is he doing just standing there? Damn it! _ I thought. Then I pounced on the man, surprising him greatly. He began to violently blush as I said the best excuse I could come up with to get him away so I could deal with the beast. "THE TOILET EXLODED! IT NEEDS YOU!" The beast had gone underground so he never saw it as he jumped up, and ran to the house to attend to the toilets dire needs. Just in time too, since the monster had just jumped up out of the ground. "Well now, what a hideous creature" I said while drawing my blade, "You must be the hazard I've heard so much about. 56 Gyser." The monster looked like a large scorpion, with extra legs that helped it to dig, but powerful enough so that it allowed it to shoot up from deep underground, thus giving it its name since it is said to jump up like a geyser

The monster came at me as I ducked, lifting up my sword and holding it as it sliced the creature in half. I walked over to its body as a mist formed and swirled around its Onrinlu, then I toke it and stuck in my bag, once I found it, as I proceeded to walk back into the house. Once I walked in I was greeted by a slightly annoyed Vaughn who did not appear to notice what was wrong with the supposed exploding toilet. I apologized and said I must have drifted off and dreaming while he simply shrugged it off and returned to work.

Later on Vaughn was done for the day and although I was not a 100 percent better, I still felt ready to leave, but he insisted that I needed at least one more nights rest, but before that he said he could take me on a tour through the town. I agreed eager to see this place. It toke a while to reach it, we walked since there were no more livestock in his care, and eventually we reached it. The place was astounding. Children, women, and men were everywhere, selling goods, running through the grass and streets. And every now and then Vaughn would see someone he knew that would be quite shocked to see him with me. At last we reached a café. "You're hungry right?" he asked beginning to open the door and holding it for me as I walked in, "Yes I am thank you." Then I sat down, my outfit attire gaining much attention. I guess a person here walking in with (weapons hidden under my outfit and) a cloak on was suspicious. Eventually many people Vaughn knew came in and sat with us. Of them were Denny, Natalie, Mirabelle, Julia, Will, and Sabrina. They were truly shocked that Vaughn was eating with someone. Even more when a gust of wind came by and blew my hood down, revealing my gender. "A WOMAN?" they all cried as Vaughn pulled his hat down. Denny was actually in mid bite and began violently choking. "I saw him hold the door for her too" Julia exclaimed, which brought another near death experience to Denny as well as the rest of the table. Poor Vaughn could not pull his hat any longer, nor could he hide the blush creeping on his face as he tried to explain, "It's not like that, um- uh, you see..." He could not form a sentence. I simply laughed at the scene taking place in front of me. "I don't know what's so surprising, Vaughn's really nice!" I said, earning the gasps from the rest of the table. Will said, "Vaughn's the rudest man ever!" Mirabelle replied "He's not that bad just unfriendly," Denny chimed in, "Nope. Will's right." As the whole table began in a deep discussion into Vaughn's life, tmi moments (turning up way too often for my liking) earning Denny a death threat from Vaughn when he began to say, "one time I walked in on Vaughn in the barn, and he began to sing this cow asleep with a lullaby-" "I'LL KILL YOU!' Vaughn shouted reaching for his neck. Meanwhile I was still laughing almost to the point of tears. Everyone looked at me, Vaughn and Denny in mid-life and death battle. I stopped and toke a bite of food, trying to play it off. Sabrina was confused on what to do in this situation. I went over and sat next to Vaughn who returned to his seat. "I would appreciate it" I began, "if all of you would stop making him so uncomfortable." I asked with a smile on my face. The table was silent then returned to eating and stopped with the previous conversation. It was only when the knife aimed for me came into view did everyone once again look my way. "Finally" the man screamed as I prepared for the attack ready to kill him, slipping a blade from underneath the table then rehiding it when Vaughn stepped in and intervened, grapping the man's fist, the knife between his fingers, and threw him on the ground. "And just what were you planning to do with that" he said while he proceeded to drag the man outside and kick his ass. After a few minutes later Vaughn walked back in, blood staining his gloves and hands, while sitting down next to me once again. I opened my mouth to speak when Vaughn interrupted me, "Let me guess, you were about to say that I shouldn't have done that, and now you think I'm a jerk?" "Actually that's not in at all," I said while grabbing a napkin and grabbing his hand, cleaning it off, "I was going to thank you. So thank you Vaughn." I said facing him, smiling. He simply stared at me for a moment, then nodded his head and allowed me to finish. When I was done he looked at his hands. I smiled at him and continued to speak with everyone.

Once the meal was finished we walked home. Although no one once mentioned it, I knew what they were all thinking. Why would someone try to kill me? Vaughn asked me that very same question as we were walking back. "Well, you see, I've been mistaken for this rogue. And some view them as monsters, blood thirsty and power hungry. They collect Onrinlu, the spirits of demons, which also fuel Seikatsu and help them gain strength. Seikatsu have been known to hunt them down to get their Onrinlu, so people normally think rogues are always tracked and bring destruction. I've heard rumors of a gang that collects the heads of rogues. He must have been one of them," I finished. "That's not at all what I think of them…. I respect rogues for what they do." He said. "Thank you." I said under my breath, barely audible, as we approached the farm. Once I entered the home I noticed it was really late, so I retired to the couch. I don't know how exactly, except that Vaughn of course had a hand in it, but I awoke the next morning in the bed, him on the couch sound asleep. I decided then and there that my time here has past. If I did not leave now, I may never be able to.

I silently gathered my things, freaking out at every possible noise. I knew that to the north I could catch a ferry and go to the next island, which I do believe will be Quexjie. I felt a little sad leaving, but I knew it was for the best. That man that attacked me, word will get around and everyone could be put in danger, especially the other members of the gang. If I stirred u trouble somewhere else then they would pursue me, instead of coming here. So I told myself that as soon as I walked out the door I would forget about this place, about these people and I would not look back. When Vaughn came to all that remained of my existence was a note I had laid on the table beside his hat. I only wrote one sentence on that paper.

_Thank you for everything, I'm sorry for this, and goodbye._

It has been 2 months since then. Currently I have just arrived in the colony I had set out for, and never once thought of the people of mineral town, in fear of returning there. This colony specializes in tactics and knowledge, which I will need when I cross the Quexum dessert. I've heard many freighting stories of all sorts of monsters that dwell beneath the sand. I had encountered a few on my way here. My collection continued to grow, soon I would have enough. But still….. I pushed the thought beginning away. Never I told myself. So imagine my surprise as I turned a corner and right in the window of a store stood a silver haired cowboy. _Shit! _I said in my head, for I never cursed out loud except on occasion. He had not seen me so I decided to not even bother. I went the opposite direction, when I heard the storekeeper yelling, "Wait sir! You forgot your bags!" I knew it was him, I could tell by the sound of his heavy boots hitting the ground as he continued to follow me. I kept walking, now a little faster, eventually jogging then at a point sprinting into an alley. I rounded the dark corner then entered through a broken window into a rundown building. A few seconds later he followed. Vaughn did not know what to sayfor he did not know my name. He cursed at himself for not asking me such a simple question. _Why was I even running from him? _I asked myself as I ran up the stairs. _Of course, it's to protect them, if anyone found out that we knew each other then he could be in danger. I would not allow that._ "Wait!" Vaughn shouted. I was on the top floor now, dust everywhere as the thin beams of light through the window I had been standing by were falling on my face. I could hear his footsteps. My breathing hastened, you never knew who was where and anywhere we were seen together could threaten his and the villages life. He ran into the room, a saw me. "Damn you run fast" he said approaching my, while short of breathe. I didn't know what to say. He walked up then pulled down my hood. "Thought it was you" he replied as he pulled out the note I had left him, "Now what the hell is this?" I just stood there, silently, unable to face him. Then I spoke "I just wanted….to protect you and everyone else. You were all so kind to me, and then that man came and I realized I may cause everyone, you, to be hurt." His face dropped, and his eyes widened as came closer. I was not quite sure what he would do, perhaps he was angry. I closed my eyes shut as his hand came near. He seemed reluctant when he saw my reaction, but then he put his hand on my shoulder and pulled me in. "You shouldn't worry about me that much" he said. I didn't understand. I wanted to pull away so he would be safe, but I couldn't. Instead I felt myself drifting off into sleep again.

Vaughn had begun to carry me out of the building and eventually made it to the ground floor/basement. He tried to find the door but there was none, which was very odd. When I awoke I learned of what happened. Unable to find a door Vaughn wanted to wait until I awoke so we could go through the window. Once I was fully awakened I climbed out the window, Vaughn following suit. We began to head towards a café after deciding we were hungry. We walked in and took a seat then just talked. "So why is it that you are here?" I asked, now feeling as comfortable around him as I had on that night at his house. He replied sitting back as the booth squeaked under his weight, "Well, I'm currently on business. With that hazard now gone, we no longer have to worry about our cattle being eaten, so it's time for more. And the best part" he said now sitting forward, "No more crops" I laughed when he said that then smiled, when the waiter came up and asked us for our orders. Vaughn had porridge, which turned out to be his favorite meal, and I had steak. After we had ordered Vaughn came over and sat next to me, and began to critic others on the café. "Red coat, glasses" he whispered, then I said, "Whiskers?" He replied, "Yep, meow!" I couldn't contain my giggling as I began to hysterically hit the table with my fist drawing the eyes of everyone else towards us. Vaughn just sat there with a big smirk on his face and almost broke in laughter himself. But sadly our antics ended when the food came and he went to sit back on his side. All the while we were eating, he kept pointing at people with his eyes, fingers or by holding up his hand to block his face from others then describe the person or persons. The next victim was manlady, followed by mafia baby and so on. Tears almost came out from my hysterics as I said "Vaughn, you're horrible! Just horrible!" we finished eating and as soon as the waiter set down the bill Vaughn snatched it. "UH" I said in surprise by his sudden action. He then proceeded to pay the bill refusing my constant arguing as I tried to thrust at least my portion (at first it was the whole thing) at him but he wouldn't budge. Signing in defeat I said "Fine but then I cover the hotel" he wouldn't allow that either but he gave when I explained I had one already booked and it had two beds so he could share with me. We left the restaurant then made our way for my hotel while conversing about the previous people we had just made fun of, "Then did you see the look she gave you? Priceless" I said laughing, "Not nearly as bad as the one manlady gave you!" he said back then smiling and pulling his hat down over his face, I suppose it was a habit for him, when he stopped dead in his tracks then said "Shit! My bags!" I had not realized that he had no luggage. Apparently when he had gone on his chase for me he left them in the shop he was in. I couldn't help myself but laugh again. Vaughn was now retracing his steps while cursing a storm and trying to remember where the store was, which was difficult since it was now completely dark out with the exception of a few sources of light emanating from the walls that housed lanterns. He finally put his hand on the back of his head and sighed saying that he could find them tomorrow. I then told him to please wait for a few minutes while I went back and found his bags in the store. The locked store. I was glad I had also been in the thieving industry since I easily picked the lock on the door, grabbed his bags, and then walked out to face a large figure that scarred me to death. I was about to pull my blade out when I realized it was Vaughn and he had been watching the whole time. "Photographer my ass!" He stated arms crossed. "Ha ha..." I said in a nervous fashion, rubbing my head then handing him his bags as he thanked me. We arrived at the hotel shortly after and I checked in to the annoyed attendant at promptly 2:00 a.m. Once we entered the room we unpacked, Vaughn getting the side closest to the door and myself near the window. In the large room were two king beds, a large bathroom with a jet tub, a good sized kitchen, fully stalked fridge, a TV, a couch nearby, and large ceilings. This was a wealthy colony so I had expected it but Vaughn was fascinated. "So I turn this on, then water comes out of these things" he asked while examining the tub. I laughed and replied "Yes" He looked at me then I noticed a faint smile begin to form, but it stopped. He mostly wore a frown on his face but occasionally a smile would escape his barricade of emotion, but only for a split second. He still had his hat on, so once again he pulled it down. After that Vaughn decided to try out the bath so I left and went to the kitchen for a little midnight raid. Once that was done and my hunger was satisfied I retired to bed.

The next morning I awoke to Vaughn now taking a shower and breakfast on the table. I went over and ate, and then once he was done I hopped in. After that I got dressed then turned to leave. "Where are you going?" he asked from the couch. I turned to him and smiled "To the bookstore" "Can I come?" he asked with a sort of puppy dog look in his eyes. "Why are you going to be lonely?" I asked teasing "Yes…." He said in a hysterical way that made me laugh, so he knew he had win. As we left we locked the door then departed towards the numerous stores of knowledge. He wanted to buy at first but I wouldn't allow it. So then Vaughn offered to carry my bags. I was reluctant at first but he kept slipping it into the conversation so I allowed him. "Thank you!" I said happily as we continued to walk Vaughn now carrying many bags. "Why do you need so many books?" he asked as he tried to find a comfortable way of transporting the load. "Research!" I replied sticking one finger in the air and looking at him with a smile. He sighed knowing he was not going to get much more out of me. After that we went back to the café from the previous night, which was once again filled with much laughter. We then returned to our hotel. Unknown to me while I was in the bathroom Vaughn had looked at some of my books. "What the…" he began right when I stepped out of the shower. "Can I help you with something?" I asked him as I stood in the doorframe with a towel wrapped around me. "Um, uh I- I'm sorry…" he said putting the books back. I laughed then said "It's ok, you were just curious, but I warn you" I said now looking at him with a frown my eyes narrowing "be careful at how curious you are". The change of tone in my voice had scared him. He thought for a moment that he saw a murderous emotion behind my eyes but only for a second as I stepped back, grabbing the books, then began with a smile on my face "Oh my gosh! I forgot I was suppose to meet with someone." I said as I put the books on my bed, then ran back into the bathroom, closing the door and getting ready. Vaughn had taken a seat and breathed, as he had stopped doing so a few moments ago. He noticed the stack of books I had moved across the room. He didn't dare touch them.

I stepped out of the bathroom clothed and ready to go, my bags packed as I sat down at the table to eat a breakfast bar. Vaughn joined me and asked "So who is that you are meeting?" I replied "Don knows." He raised his eyebrow then asked "Well why are you meeting them?" I answered "They're clients. They want pictures taken" my reason was horrible but Vaughn didn't question it once. As I stepped out I waved and said goodbye to him then began to go to the meeting place. I had left the books with him. Somehow I know he won't even look at the things.

I went walking down the streets surrounded by many rich people who wore fur coats and those stupid one eye glasses. I say one man who was not so fortunate and was in an alley asleep. "Excuse me sir" I said as I into the café and spoke to another man, "Huh?" he said then saw me and asked "Oh hello. What is it?" "I'll pay you 10,000 deves to cover that man's meals here." I said while putting the money on the table, "Whatever he wants except alcohol although he doesn't smell like it I still do not wish to risk it" The man stared at me then smiled "Will do sir." He said taking the money. I had a feeling he could be trusted, and I snuck behind an alley and watched as the man went over to another and told him, the unfortunate one going inside the café with a large grin on his face. I smiled then continued to head towards my meeting place.


	3. Chapter 2 Arrival of the Lost

Chapter 2 Arrival of the Lost

I finally arrived in front of the building, checking my paper to make sure the addresses was right. Yep. It was. I walked inside, a bell hanging above the door alerting them of my presence. "Hello" I said questionably as a man came before me. "You're here I see" he says as his deep voice echoes through the tiny store. Or a Café by the looks of it. "Yes, I'm here looking for Shannon. Would you happen to be him?" I asked while tilting my head slightly. "Yep, he's me." He says as he walks through a doorway motioning to someone. Outcome 6 others. "Pacifica" he said pointing to the girl with blond hair, "Raquel" he said pointing to the one with black hair, "Winia" the redhead, "Leo" the orange head. "It's nice to meet all of you" I said as I smiled at the party. "So your probably wondering what it is you are supposed to be doing right?" he asked. I nodded in reply as he continued then motioned for me to sit down at the table in the room. The others joined us as he pulled out a map, "You're a rogue and have experience with this sort of thing." He said as he unfolded the paper then showed me the map, full of stars that marked hazards but covered a smaller yet more detailed area. "As you can see the journey we plan to take, depicted by the red line, is not an easy one. We do not wish to go into it in the dark. That is what we need you for. Escort." I nodded again understanding my task.

"So what may we call you" Raquel asked as I shifted my attention to the black haired one. "I'm so sorry!" I said in my man voice, the same one I always use in public, "How rude of me, I did not mean to be. It slipped my mind. Anyway Rogue, Escort, whatever ever really." I said. Then the blonde, Pacifica, asked "But don't you have a name?" I was about to answer when the orange haired said, "Princess Pacifica" as soon as he said that my eyebrow went up in confusion but Shannon whispered to me, "His nickname for her. Don't pay attention to it, he's insane." I almost laughed but contained it as Leo continued, "Most Rogues do not give their name, and normally the ones that do become famous, some do not wish for that…" he finished as Pacifica continued, "But what is wrong with being famous…" Raquel then said "Pacifica it's known of our business if they wish to remain anonymous, so let's not dwell on it." I was grateful that I would not have to answer that question and then I noticed the Shannon motioning for me to go into another room. I followed then he said I could sit down. I was in a tiny tea room, adjacent to the one I was previously in. He sat down across from me, then pulled out another, different, map. It was of the same area but with many more hazards, so many that you could barely see anything else. Then he spoke, "This is the actual map. That other one was from a few months ago." I couldn't believe that they grew so heavily in numbers, but I was not completely shocked for I had heard stories. "Yes, I've heard rumors that they are coming from the dessert into this region" I said. He replied, "The other map was for Pacifica, I don't wish to worry her, and she persisted on being here when I told you. Right now she thinks I'm going over the boring details. But I suppose that is true, since that is what we are moving on to next." He paused moving his hand on the paper then began to trace the route. "We are leaving tonight at daybreak, or tomorrow whichever way you see it, then we plan to go to Komotugi, and from there Fanaya then finally Niciko. That's it. So can you do it?" I replied, "So basically, all I have to do is guarantee the safety of the party and make sure that you reach all and you final destination unharmed?" he nodded then I said, "Alright I shall accept this task." With that we shook hands, then he said, "Now to your pay…" I cut him off by saying, "I don't discuss that until after I've completed the job." Then we talked about the meeting time and where. At 2:40 a.m. I would meet the group at the old post on the outskirts of the colony. Then we would wait until daylight going over any final preparations and any more packing, then depart. We would all be riding in the wagon, and I would be allowed to either use the spare horse, ride in the wagon, on top, or by the driver depending on what, in my opinion, would be the best place at whichever time.

Once we had the plan in order I said my goodbyes then went to the hotel. I was about to open the door, then thought. Oh no, Vaughn. What am I going to tell him? I signed, then thought of the perfect story. "Hello" I said as I entered the room then, seeing as he was at the table, joined him. "So how did it go?" he asked. I replied "Very well and about I'm leaving tonight, but feel free to use the room however long you like." I said glad that I got it out. Then after a few moments he said "Why is a photographer leaving?" I answered "They want to see a few sights and have pictures done and I'm the only one they can get to do it." He then said "I see" it was silent for a few minutes before he asked "can we go to the café one last time?" I said "Of course we can" then followed him as we went to eat. This time though he did not make fun of the others and just sat there. He seemed saddened. I felt very guilty then said "Vaughn, I'm sorry" then he interjected "Don't apologize. It's your job right. We were going to have to say goodbye anyway." After we ate we returned to the hotel room when I began to pack. After I was done it was 1:50 a.m. I had to leave. Vaughn had told me to wake him when I was leaving, so I did. "Goodbye Vaughn" I said then he hugged me. It surprised me at first but I caved in. After a few moments he let go, then said goodbye. I had started to walk out the door when he said, "You'll visit me, or uh us, the farmers, sometime right?" I smiled then said "I certainly will" I then shut the door and left for the meeting spot.

I arrived at 2:39 then as soon as I walked up to the wagon it became 2:40 a.m. The sun had yet to show up as I met with Shannon to pack my things up. "Perfect timing" he said as he reached out to get my bags. "Thank you but I can get it" I said as I hefted the bag up. I had one bag that was used for clothes, soap, money etc. I had most of my things on the bag that was on me, but hidden by my cloak. I also toke a seat near where the driver would be. The driver was not there yet. As soon as I got on I was created by Pacifica. "Hey bodyguard!" I couldn't help but smile at the new name. "Hello Pacifica and how are you" I asked in a deep voice. "I'm doing pretty good although I'm exhausted" she said while falling over dramatically. I laughed then said she could sleep soundly since I was here to guard their bodies. She laughed in return then retired to bed, followed by her sister (I learned that her, Pacifica, and Shannon were siblings) Raquel, then Winia. Leo refused to retire but passed out next to me and Shannon, who was driving the first shift. As he drove I kept silent until he started a conversation about the colony and asked how long I've been doing this. "Not too sure really" I said the continued "I just remember my name, English, and my age. I then felt like I had to do something to help people. So I decided that I would try and protect them. Then here I am" we then talked about other things until I heard it. "Karurrrrrrrrr" I asked him to please be silent for a moment. He had not heard the noise until a few moments later. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw the outline of the beast. I toke out a flare and threw it at it, lighting up the monster. "What the hell is that?" Shannon asked for he had never seen anything like it. We had a little daylight to work with and so I replied "Krauser. 42." He was still confused but I had no time for it so I toke out a kunai and jumped down off the wagon. "Karurrrrrrrrr" I hissed again as it came towards me. Shannon toke out his blade then I spoke looking at him from the corner of my eye "Do not worry; it looks much tougher than it is." He put back his sword then halted the wagon. The creature had four hind legs and one large eye sewn shut. It used echolocation to find its prey. It had two long arms that had 7 claws on each hand. Then it came at me. The sound of metal meeting ivory rang through the air as I deflected its claws. It opened its mouth, drooling. "Sickening" I said in a normal voice but it was barley a whisper as I kicked the beast, sending it up into the air. Then I threw a knife at its eye, cutting open the thread revealing its weak point. At that I through my second blade, killing the creature as I walked over to the fading body and toke the Onrinlu as well as my knifes. They were dripping with its blood as I wrapped them in a cloth to clean later. I climbed back onto the wagon, greeted by an awestruck Shannon and sunrise. "It's good to know we have a capable Rogue on our hands" he said as he started to steer the horses again. I was glad he viewed me as such.

We did not run into another hazard for quite a while and even when we did it was now sunny, so they were quite easy targets. They were also all level 30 and below Krausers. By this time Shannon was getting tired so Leo toke over his job. He said I could sleep too, and Leo would awake me if anything happened. I thanked him for the offer but told him I was fine. He then retired himself. I sat down next to Leo. He was quite talkative but even so I enjoyed his company. He would freak out at every hazard though but as soon as I killed them he would play it off. We had run into probably around 47 hazards when it was time to eat. The others were now all awake and Shannon woke to eat. They were playing cards and even offered for me to play. "No thank you" I said then added "but I appreciate the offer" Pacifica pouted but soon recovered when the food was ready. Winia had cooked, and even given me some. "Thank you very much" I said accepting the soup. It reminded me of the porridge Vaughn had made. I wondered if he was ok. Of course he was. Besides I was on a mission and I could not afford for my mind to wander. After we ate they continued their card game, which it was quite interesting to listen to now that Shannon had joined. "3's" Pacifica said then Shannon replied "Go Fish" "That's no fair" she said then he answered "You just aren't good with this" Then she began to hit him with random objects as I laughed. Leo heard this then smiled as he laughed with me.

We came across a few more hazards through lunch then dinner but afterword it was silent. Once the sun began to set Shannon toke over as Leo went to sleep. We talked now and then but I didn't say anything. I had a feeling that something was waiting for us. "Please stop" I said to Shannon as he halted the horses. "What's wrong?" he asked "I can feel it" I said "Feel what?" he asked then I continued "They are gathering" I toke out another flare then threw it about 150 feet. It toke a moment but when it went off I couldn't move. Shannon could not speak. "W-What just what is that thing?" he asked panic filling his voice. It toke a moment to find my own but then my eyes narrowed at the beasts as I answered. "The big one in the middle? Gewchumamelu Level 116." We just sat there and we watched as thousands of hazards swarmed around it. Then we noticed that they were eating something. A caravan of people, all dead. They swallowed up them whole while others chewed. I could not tell what kinds of Hazards they were but the big one was no doubt a Gewchumamelu. It was as tall as a mountain, as wide as one too. It was black, fading into the darkness, with thousands of tentacles that engulfed it with mouths and teeth on the end of each. They craved blood. We watched as its tentacles would go down and pick up hazards cutting them in two then eating its Onrinlu. With each one it grew more powerful. "We can turn around and head this route…" Shannon began but I got off the wagon. "No, they already know we are here. You said Raquel has the ability to use magic, right? Then have her put a barrier up and make sure no one goes through." "What?" he asked "You don't seriously think you can take that thing do you?" "That doesn't matter. My duty is to protect you and the others and I shall not allow my oath to be broken" I said to him as I pulled out my kunai. He then went and woke Raquel who was wondering why the barrier needed to be put up, but he wouldn't allow her to see. Doing as he instructed she put up the spell and I began.

It was dark, the moonlight giving the location of some outline of hazards. But I didn't need that. I could tell where they were. Call it a sixth sense, but I knew. It was instinct and I had learned to trust it. I threw kunai and shuriken, convenient weapons to use while running up on the enemy, as well as knives. I reached back into my bag and pulled out my custom blades. Two long katana styled swords. I then pounced on the 1st hazard and continued to kill. 27 Qonto. 59 Wakeal. 32 Manile. 43 Kakalani. 63 Gyser. 83 Krauser. I kept at it, saying there name and level as I slaughtered them. I came across corpses of men, women, children as maimed and inhuman. I refused to allow my emotions to take control. Only one thing mattered at that moment. To protect those alive. I jumped up then held my arms and swords out as I brought them down onto the head of another faceless hazard. Eventually I was surrounded by thousands of glowing Onrinlu lighting up the final beast in front of me. The battle was about to begin.

The first thing I did was try to get the monster further away from the group, but still in range so that I could quickly respond to them if the need arises. "Now this will be fun" i say as I whistle and begin to sprint away. The beast at first used its tentacles to chase me, but the pursuit failed when I cut them off. Regeneration. That is what happened next. "Interesting" I whispered for I did not know that this beast could do that. But I suppose that the Onrinlu could have contributed to it. 'Let's try this then" I said as I threw a knife on a tentacle, then stepped on it for good measure as I continued this process until it was pinned down. Then I toke out another flare and threw it at the hazard, lighting up the area so I could see and try to locate the weak point. Right under it was the location. At the bottom it had one large eye. Which at this point it began to roll over since it was restrained, revealing it. "Perfect" I said as I charged towards it.

"**Damn, he's going to be expensive," Shannon said as the Rogue killed the beast. "What's going on?" Pacifica continued to ask as her sister and Winia tried to calm her. "He's freaking stabbing the thing to death" Leo said. Then they heard the loud "RURRRRRRRRRURRRGURRRH" then the sound of it collapsing as the beast died. Leo and Shannon were watching from a window the whole time, and saw as the escort gathered the Onrinlu of all the hazards and the final one, having trouble fitting them all in his bag. He proceeded to go around and collect all of the blades and wrapped them in a cloth that soon became dyed in blood. He then walked back up to the wagon occasionally spraying some mysterious liquid.**

"The coast is all clear" I say as I hop back up onto the wagon. "Good job out there" Shannon says as I thank him. "We should probably get going though; it did call out for help so others will be coming. I picked up all of my weapons and sprayed a chemical to help rid the area of any scents they could pick up on but just to be on the safe side we should hurry." I finished in my deep voice which I could've sworn was getting better. Shannon and Leo looked impressed at how thought out this was but soon Shannon said, "Well now that I think about it you haven't slept in at least a day, not to mention all of the battles you've been through. You must be exhausted so you can rest now." "Thank you" I say but then continue "although I would prefer to stay up at least until daybreak. Then I might just take you up on that offer." And with that I sit down next to him as we continue to our destination.

We did not run into anymore hazards until daybreak, which I'm certain is because most if not all in our vicinity were surrounding that large monster before. As soon as the sun rose Shannon turned to me and said, "So you can sleep now right" I answered "Sure, if you have any issues at all feel free to wake me, even if it's minor, it's better to be safe than sorry." He nodded and with that I went into the back of the wagon. There was not much space, food filled up a corner, along with supplies, and another was occupied by Leo, Winia, Pacifica, and Raquel. They greeted me as I entered and said I could sleep over on the sleeping bag against the only bare wall left. I did such, and then fell asleep.

I awoke at what appeared to be several hours later, judging by the skies tint of red and the sun dropping. Winia was in the middle of cooking in a corner, and Leo was now driving as Shannon, Raquel, and Pacifica were all playing cards again. I sat up just as Winia finished and called for everyone. I walked over and grabbed a bowl of soup, which seemed to be a frequent dish here, then sat down with the rest of the party. "So how was your nap?" Shannon asked as he began to eat. "Good, much needed as well" I said then thanked them for the food. "That's good, and tomorrow we should make it to town so we can all finally sleep in a bed." Shannon said as he continued to eat. I nodded, relieved since the tight space was uncomfortable, then began to eat myself. Pacifica seemed thrilled about going into town, as well as Leo since he wanted to buy her god knows what. I do believe the next town is not on my map, so I was unsure of what kind of place it was. The others had never been to it, nor did they have much info except that it was there. Once I finished I toke over watching outside as the others ate. After a few minutes Shannon came out and sat with me, mumbling something about Pacifica and throwing things. I laughed and he looked at me, since I had slipped and it came out normal. "You ok man?" he asked as I said in a deeper than usual for my impersonation man voice, "Yeah dude, just great" He seemed sort of creeped out but shrugged it off and began to drive toward the unknown town.


	4. Chapter 3 The Uncharted

Chapter 3 The Uncharted

As the sun was almost fully raised, we could see the town now entering into our point of view. Pacifica was thrilled and so was I for I loved exploring new places which is another of the many reasons I choose and enjoy my line of work. Although the closer we traveled to it the more anxious I felt. Shannon then whispered to me "Are you ok? What's wrong?" I replied "Oh, I'm sorry, it's nothing. I'm just excited to be able to walk around" He nodded in agreement then continued to drive. A few minutes later we were in the city but there was something strange about it. It appeared to be deserted. We rode through looking into the various shop windows and restaurants but there was not a single trace of life. Eventually we went back outside the outskirts and thought of what to do. Shannon came up with this plan. "So Rogue, Leo and I will go into the city to have a look around while the rest of you stay here with a barrier that Raquel will put up. If we do not return by sundown then something has happened and we will meet back up in the colonies capitol. Understood?" We all nodded and the three of us began our departure.

"What do you guys think happened here?" Leo asked as we walked examining inside each and every building. "Don't know" Shannon said then I answered "I suspect a hazard attack" Leo replied "But then wouldn't blood be everywhere? I haven't found a single trace of it yet" I said in response "You must also keep in mind that this attack may have happened long ago and the sand that may once had been dyed with blood would have blown away taking all evidence of an attack" He seemed to become a little shaken by this so Shannon began to tease him about it by saying things like "You know Leo, in that outfit you are the one that would be attacked since you draw so much attention, and I heard that monsters always go after the nobles" I laughed at this and Leo became even more frightened. "Do not worry Leo, Hazards are my forte so as long as I'm around you will not be attacked by them" He calmed down for a while as we continued. The city was neither large nor small. Medium I would say. We reached what appeared to be the center when an arrow shot out at me. I dodged it as a loud, man's voice boomed "ROGUE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED, I AM SURE, OF OUR PRESENCE. YOUR ARROGANCE IS WHAT HAS LEAD YOU TO YOUR DEATH" I tried to pinpoint the voice but it seemed to come at me from all directions. "What's going on?" Leo said as I replied still scanning the area "I've heard of towns like this but I never suspected this would be one." "And what kind would that be" Shannon asked as he scanned our surroundings as well, his sword drawn. I answered "This is a place where Rogues are detested and slaughtered upon sight. They hide out in places near hazards to kill us. We need to leave now." We turned around and began to run back to the wagon. We had only gone a few feet when a fleet of arrows came our direction. Hundreds of them it seemed. I toke out my knifes then proceeded to block the arrows, deflecting them, but a few got through. One in my arm, two in my leg, and another in my shoulder. "Rogue!" Leo and Shannon said and started to run towards me when I said "I'm fine. There is no time to waste. Now keep going." We then started running again as another large fleet of arrows came. I grabbed Shannon and Leo by their cloak/cape and did a tuck n roll through the nearest window. I held them down looking out then crawled over to another door. I motioned for them to follow.

As we entered the next room I heard the sound of arrows hitting the building. We eventually came to another door leading into yet another empty room that had a door that lead to the outside. As I opened the door, only a tad, I took in my surroundings and searched for the next spot to run to. I calculated an approximate distance then closed the door to finish the math and tell them the plan. "Ok here's what we are going to do. I am going to open the door then run out. As I do I shall draw the attention of our enemies and their arrows. Once I reach that building with the red paneling, you two will head back the way we were and to the wagon where I shall meet up with you. Our target is moving in a group, since the number of arrows hasn't died down I shall judge how many there are that are left. If they are all accounted for then you will take off. Understood?" Leo and Shannon nodded and we began.

I ran out, the arrows still sticking out of my body. If I toke them out I would bleed to death so for now they would just have to stay where they were. I heard the all too familiar sound of wood whizzing through the air I as turned around just in time to reflect it. I then saw the seemingly endless sea of them begin to flood the sky. I ran and took attendance. All of them were here. Good. I was a few feet away when an arrow shot through my stomach. I continued to run, and when I did reach the building I did not show any sign of pain for I knew Shannon and Leo were watching. I hoped they had begun to make their way back once they saw I had reached the structure. I turned to examine the wound. It wouldn't kill me off for a while so I continued. I ran through the town and towards the wagon.

** "Do you think he will be ok?" Leo asked Shannon as they ran towards the wagon. "Of course, you saw how he handled those hazards. He seems to know what he is doing." Shannon replied in which Leo responded "Yeah I guess you're right." The two ran towards the wagon, to the safety of Raquel's barrier. They were sure it had been probably 20 minutes since they had last seen the Rogue, and him get injured. The wound had worried them both but he had seemed to have shaken it off so easily that it helped them believe he would be alright. "There it is!" Leo said as he and Shannon ran towards the barrier. Raquel let them in and they explained the situation. Just then they heard the sound of a thud outside and Shannon went to check. Sword drawn he looked out, and then ran towards the Rogue as the arrow went straight through their bodyguards head. **


	5. Chapter 5 A New Beginning

**Chapter 4 A New Beginning**

**I watched as we laid her in the hole we had dug a few feet deep in the ground. It was still so hard to believe. Rogue was dead. A nameless face that gave his life for us. We had buried him with all of his objects and each of us had put something in with him. Pacifica was the most devastated. "Shannon" she began as I turned my head towards her "It's our fault, isn't it?" I remembered when the Rogue had died. The arrow that I could have prevented. If we had not hired him than he would still be alive. Her hand still grips her blade, a hold that she did not release even after death. "How could he have died? He toke down all of those hazards and a simple arrow killed him" Leo said. Raquel then replied " It was from his previous injuries. He had taken several wounds from other arrows but they were dipped in a type of poison that must weaken their prey. He must have been unable to dodge as accurately as he would have normally so when that one arrow came after that substance had been in his system he had no chance." They all wanted revenge. But knew not to take it. The Rogue had given them his life in order to protect them. We had to keep living for him now as well. Tears were shed and the body was covered with dirt. We all said our goodbyes and wished him off. We had also buried him outside of Komotugi, near the forest so that no one would disturb his new place of rest. We set a single stone upon the grave as a marker and as we started to head back to the wagon the rain began. Only for a few short moments and then we saw a rainbow. "It's as if" Raquel began the tears welling up in the corners of her eyes "He is telling us that there is light behind this hell" We got back into the wagon and I drove silently thanking our bodyguard. Our Rogue. Our friend.**

It's so cold. And dark. Where am I? I asked as I opened my eyes. I'm in a forest? And why am I covered in roots and dirt? I sat up and looked around. Snow. The ground was layered with the soft, white, fluff. I tried to remember what had happened and it finally came to me. I was trying to go back to the wagon. To my clients. My friends. _But i... _I reached for where my wounds had been but to no avail seeing as how they were gone and healed. _When I had traveled with them it was spring. Have I been here for months? How long? How could I be alive? _I stood up and noticed objects surrounding me. I gathered them and out them in my bag. I then began to follow the river deeper into the forest. I had no fear of this place. In fact I loved it. I always felt at peace when I was here. Surrounded by green flowers and trees. Grass and sprouting bulbs. Fresh air and no dust or sand. The longer I continued to think the more distracted I got and the less my senses detected. The footsteps were a prime example. It was only when I heard the click of a gun pointed at the back of my head did I notice the intruder. "Hand over all of your money and I just might not kill you" the deep voice said. "Really. You would kill over such a silly thing. If you are to indeed take my life then at least give a good reason for it." He did not respond with words but instead by pressing the gun further into the back if my head, putting more pressure on the trigger. "You are wearing a cloak which is the common attire for Rogues. You are one aren't you?" I did not reply. "I asked you a question." Still I remained silent. "ANSWER ME DAMN IT!" he said obviously growing frustrated. I laughed then turned around ignoring the gun at my temple. I faced a young man with silver hair and red eyes. "Vaughn?" I asked puzzled but then remembered his eyes were purple. "Vaughn? My name is Alzeid. And for the last time give me your-." He paused then looked at me. "Wait a second. Are you a woman?" Damn. It slipped. I had been using my regular voice all along. "N-No." I said in a deep voice. "Then why did you sound like that?" he asked and I answered with a straight and completely serious face "Cause I'm gay bro." He didn't believe it so he walked over and went to pull down my hood. I allowed him and revealed my gender. "So you are female." He said as he lowered his gun "What's wrong? Do you not mug women?" I asked curious. He answered "Of course not. I was taught to respect women who deserved it well I guess I picked it up later…" I replied "So I deserve it?" he said "You are a Rogue, who are independent people that forge their own paths, and have not wronged me yet. So for now I suppose you do" I then tilted my head and smiled and said "Well now that we are on much better terms then before it is nice to meet you Alzeid" He seemed confused at my sudden change in attitude. "And as it seems that you are low on cash I shall pay for your meal if you show the way to the nearest restaurant for I am famished." He accepted my offer and began towards the colony.

As we began to walk through the forest as the light shining from the moon enveloped the path we were taking. "So why are out here?" I asked curious seeing as how it was the middle of the night. "Well it is generally easy to corner people when it isn't broad daylight" he answered. I laughed and replied "I guess it is, isn't it" We continued as I saw the nearing lights of the colony. Colonies have a set restriction on the amount of lanterns may be lift so that hazards will not be attracted to the village. Outside of the false safety of the colonies gates the world seemed to be dead. Absolute silence. I enjoyed it. But I also enjoyed the feel of life that I always received when I first would set foot in the town. The gates were always guarded. Always. And all humans were allowed. As we approached the gates Alzeid said "Are you going to leave your cloak on? They might not be thrilled with the idea of you being a Rogue. But this is the colony that specializes in weaponry so they won't are as long as they get business. We sure have been seeing more of them lately though." I replied "So this is Komotugi. And I think I shall keep the fact that I am a Rogue open for now and leave my cloak on." I then thought about Shannon and Pacifica and the others. _I hope they are had to be. I was left far from where we last were and items of theirs were with me. _I pushed the thought away for now as we walked up to the guards. Normally you could just walk through. But that was not the case today. They each toke a torch of fire and put it a few inches away from our face. Alzeid didn't even flinch. I for one was quite surprised. But then I understood and remained still as the flames danced in front of me. For some reason I felt oddly nervous. I too pushed that thought away as the guards said we were free to go. Alzeid led us down an alley and through the town into a small, quaint café. As we sat down a waitress came over and toke our drink orders as well as the food one since I was quick in the decision and Alzeid knew what it was he wanted. "So what happened to you at checkpoint?" Alzeid asked as he sat back in the booth. I replied "I guess they just surprised me is all. I've heard of some colonies taking such precautions as to prevent infiltration from Seikatsu but I have never gone through one myself." He nodded then said "Same here. But I guess there have been more security changes since the incident in Zonaba…" I interrupted him "Zonaba? What happened?" I asked. He replied with a surprised expression on his face "You mean you haven't heard?" I nodded so he could continue. "Everyone's been talking about it. From what I've heard it happened in the beginning of fall. A group of Seikatsu went through the town on a massacre of its residence. Since that colony lacked the most technology from the others it was a prime spot for an attack. It was said that there were almost no survivors except for a woman with all of her limbs missing and a man who only had his torso left. They both passed away shortly after. They never caught the Seikatsu but those that were injured, of the one woman, was able to tell them what happened before she died. There are rumors circulating now that the farming community nearby was quarantined and no one has been able to get into the place they are or out for that matter." I sat there thinking. _The farming community. Vaughn. I still have a debt to that man._ I was brought back from my thoughts when Alzeid said "Are you ok? You seem to know someone there judging by the way you are acting." I replied "Yeah I do." He then asked "So where have you been if you haven't heard about it?" I answered "I'm not quite certain of it myself. All I remember was being in that town a ways away. Actually it's across the ocean. I was escorting some people here but I guess we didn't even make it close for we stopped at this town. It seemed so strange but I can't remember what happened after we entered it." I held my head in my hands the confusion growing, then continued "but then a few hours ago I awoke to the snow, none was under my body which I found strange. Also I was surrounded with some of their items. I think they thought I was dead and buried me but I escaped somehow. I guess I've been out for a while and missed the event in Zonaba." Alzeid looked as though he was thinking and was about to say something when our food came. We ate and when I finished I watched as he put packet after packet of sugar into his drink, a pile growing to a large size as he continued the process. I simply smiled to myself and looked around the room. It was then that I noticed another table by the far wall with other people in cloaks. No one seemed to want to sit with them. "I suppose now everyone is scarred to be around us" I said to myself as Alzeid responded "It seems like it" then he toke his napkin and wiped off his face as I paid the bill. "Now I don't suppose you would be so kind as to show me to the nearest Inn would you?" I asked with an innocent look. "Nope" he said while standing up "Not unless you pay for it" _God this man must be dead poor. But at least he doesn't appear to fear me. I guess I have to just play that card. _"Well I'm only paying for one room" I said smirking. He replied "Fine by me but you get the floor." I almost choked on my breath of air. This man was something else.

We left the café shortly after and proceeded to the Inn. When we walked in a small bell above the door rang and we were soon greeted by the Inn keeper. I signed in and paid, as I preferred to do so before hand, then I followed him to our room and did a quick inspection. After I deemed it worthy he bid us goodnight and I started to unpack. Meaning take off all of my weapons and supplies then head into the bathroom to change. I stepped out as Alzeid was in the middle of changing his shirt. I ignored it and walked straight back into the bathroom. After a few moments I heard him say "I'm done you can come out and stop pretending" _He found me out already? _I thought as I walked back into the room, rubbing the back of my head while giving him a stupid grin. He signed then crawled in the bed. _He was really serious about the floor!_ I could not believe this man.

A few moments later I was settled on the ground. I patted my pillow and did one more thorough inspection of the place we were currently occupying. "Are you looking for something?" Alzeid asked still with his eyes closed. I answered while lifting up the pillows his head was not on "I'm making sure I don't find what I'm looking for" he then asks "And what exactly would that be" I shuddered and he opened one eye and looked at me as I responded in a low whisper "Bugs" then I felt something crawl up my arm and immediately freaked out. I screamed and heard a stifled chuckle from the bed as I noticed that it was simply Alzeid's hand. I almost killed the man. "Alzeid." I said as he out his hands up and said "Ok no more" I felt satisfied with that response and settled back down on the floor. This room appeared to be bug free. Then a few moments later I felt something crawling up my leg. "A-Alzeid!" I screamed about to do some damage to the albino "I thought you said that was it?" he then replied "That wasn't me…."

Exactly 47 seconds later I was packed, had sanitized everything. And i mean everything. Alzeid was reluctant when I whipped out the spray but one look from me and he obliged to my demands. After we signed out, and got our money back, I refused to go anywhere else. I settled for buying a tent and making my way towards the forest. "Why would the forest be any better?" Alzeid asked still following me. I replied "Because the while time I was there not a single bug was on me." "But you wouldn't have felt it even if there was a whole colony since you would have been unconscious" I stopped dead in my tracks at his logic. "Alzeid" I said cringing as he quickly answered "KIDDING! I was kidding. You so could've felt those demons on you even if you were dead!"

A while later I had ended back up at another, very nice looking hotel, with a very annoyed looking Alzeid. "Its 3 freaking 40 in the morning. NOW can I sleep?" I replied "I am the one paying aren't i? So I will decide where we sleep." I then signed and followed the even more annoyed Inn keeper to our room. We walked in and I did another inspection. Alzeid practically pleaded that the room passes inspection and it did. After that we settled down, in which I did not have to have the floor since this room had two beds. He literally hovered to the bed and fell asleep within moments. I couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. I then myself retired.

When I awoke I found out Alzeid and I had the same opinions on sleeping habit since he awoke roughly at the same time I did. 10 hours. Minimum. We had discussed that very topic that morning at breakfast. "So what do you plan to do next?" he asked me as he sipped his coffee, full of sugars that the various wrappers on the table hinted to as I replied "Well first I shall look at the weapons around here, then I shall be on my way" he then set his cup down and asked "And where would that be? Don't tell me it has anything to do with Zonaba now does it?" I answered "Perhaps it does." With that we ate in silence. Then he spoke "So you do not know anything about it and yet you pursue it?" I said "Is that not what we humans normally do?" he sighed then said "I suppose so. But I have a proposition to-" he was then cut off by the brunette man that toke a seat next to him. "Al-boy!" I could tell that this was about to get very interesting. "And who would this be?" I asked quite curious in the stranger. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself fair maiden, I am Barogueheat." Alzeid looked as though he was about to gag. At the time I had my hood off and I was quite flattered by his compliment. "Why thank you very much Heat." I said while tilting my head and smiling. Alzeid replied "Just another pervert" in which Heat said "Ouch a little harsh today are we?" I laughed then stood up. "It looks like you two have much to talk about. Thank you Alzeid, I've had a lot of fun! Well I must be leaving now so goodbye." I then paid for my bill, as well as his and left.

I had walked a ways away and had purchased many shiny new knives and blades from the various stores. I was very happy. I then went in and bought a local map and settled down outside the town to read. I had walked back into the forest, near the place Alzeid had found me, and at beneath a tall tree and read from the books I had purchased long ago. I remembered how Vaughn had been so curious in them. Vaughn. I had to save him. I owed him my life and I did not like owing someone. I then began to read.

_Seikatsu_

That is what the cover read. I continued.

_A long time ago there was said to lay a vast kingdom. The civilization was dying and there seemed to be no hope for the people. The monsters would come for villagers each night. By day famine would kill even more. The king, desperate to save his people sought the help of a Seikatsu. At the time they were looked upon with great respect and there was an unspoken rule that each and every human had to follow their command. The king himself soon perished, but not before he declared his one wish to the Seikatsu to save the kingdom. The Seikatsu thought long and hard. But came to the conclusion to accept his wish. In return a sacrifice would be made to the Seikatsu every week but only once the population began to grow. In a few short days the population grew. Disease was gone, crops grew, and monsters slain. The Seikatsu toke her place on the throne and commanded the people in war and each time they were victorious. The people were happy. But unfortunately the Seikatsu was not. Indeed they had held up their end of the bargain and each week a male was delivered to her as a sacrifice. But alas one male she could not use. She had fallen in love. The people were astonished and believed that such a thing was not natural, and those killed the man. The Seikatsu was furious and massacred all humans in her wake. Not a single villager escaped. The rest of human kind launched a war on all Seikatsu. They lost and the Seikatsu prevailed. They divided the lands and toke refuge on their own island. There is a kingdom that still awaits the return of its queen. The same one that started the war. The one that it was said to be captured. She who lost what was most dear to her passed on, and left a large tree in her death. That tree is in the middle of the Seikatsu colony and holds all of the memories or the queen. It waits for one to come and claim its power. To help in the nearing war that will determine mankind's true fate._

I shut the book after reading it. I signed taking all of it in. _ If they were captured most likely they were taken to the capitol. Unless those that were captured were taken as hostages to the Seikatsu colony. If that is the case then I have no choice but to go there. _I sat just staring at the sky and clouds when I felt the vine around my neck. I began to choke and was unable to breathe. "Well well" my eyes followed the sound to a woman with green piercing eyes staring at me "You wouldn't happen to be a Rogue, now would you?" I could not believe the chances. This woman. She was a Seikatsu.


End file.
